Auldrant
thumb|300px|Auldrant wird von dem Miasma befreit (Gut zu sehen ist der Fon Belt) Auldrant ist der Schauplatz von Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Auldrant ist ein sehr kleiner Planet mit einer Oberfläche von weniger als 3.000.000 Quadratkilometern.Als Vergleich hat die Erde einer Oberfläche von etwa 510.000.000 Quadratkilometern. Merkur, der kleinste Planet des Sonnensystems, hat eine Oberfläche von 74.800.000 Quadratkilometern. Auch der Mond ist mit einer Oberfläche von etwa 38.000.000 Quadratkilometern deutlich größer als Auldrant. Auldrant ist der zweite Satellit des Fixsterns Rem, der mit der irdischen Sonne zu vergleichen ist. Die Dauer, die Auldrant benötigt, um sich um seine eigene Achse zu drehen, sind 24 Stunden. Die Dauer, die es braucht, um einmal Rem zu umrunden, sind 765 Tage. Auldrant weist einen eigenen Satelliten namens Luna auf, der mit dem irdischen Mond zu vergleichen ist. Da ein Monat auf Auldrant 58 Tage aufweist, ist dies die Dauer, die Luna benötigt, um einmal Auldrant zu umkreisen. Eine Woche auf Auldrant dauert wie auch die irdische Woche sieben Tage an, die wiederum aus 24 Stunden bestehen. Die Tage heißen in folgender Reihenfolge: Remday, Lunaday, Ifritday, Undineday, Sylphday, Loreleiday und Gnomeday. Die Monate dauern jeweils 58 Tage dauern, mit Ausnahme des Lorelei Decans, der 60 Tage andauert. Ein Jahr besteht aus 13 Monaten, deren Reihenfolge wie folgt lautet: Rem Decan, Sylph Decan, Undine Decan, Gnome Decan, Ifrit Decan, Shadow Decan, Shadow Redecan, Ifrit Redecan, Gnome Redecan, Undine Redecan, Sylph Redecan, Luna Redecan, Lorelei Decan. Grundlegend für Auldrant ist eine Energiequelle namens Fonon. Fonon ist in sechs verschiedene Arten unterteilt und lässt sich als eine Art Widerhall in jeglicher belebter und unbelebter Existenz finden. In Form des Fon Belts umgibt es Auldrant. Wie Lebewesen weist auch Auldrant Fon Slots auf, durch die Fonons in sein Inneres eindringen und wieder hinausgelangen können. Diese Fon Slots werden Sephiroth genannt. Insgesamt weist Auldrant zehn von ihnen auf. Für die meisten Menschen unbekannt ist die Tatsache, dass Auldrant in zwei "Schichten" unterteilt ist. Diesen Zustand hat Auldrant seit der sogenannten Dawn Age, die 2.000 Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss angesetzt ist. Die innere Schicht liegt sehr nah am Kern des Planeten und wird Qliphoth genannt. Weil der Planetenkern durch Vibrationen das Land verflüssigte und daraus das giftige Miasma entstand, ist das Qliphoth ein außerordentlich gefährlicher Ort. Die äußere Schicht sind die Outer Lands, bei denen es sich um den Teil der Landmasse handelt, der in der Dawn Age noch nicht verflüssigte und zu seiner Rettung 30.000 Meter in die Höhe angehoben wurde. Eine Besonderheit von Auldrant ist, dass es schon bei seiner Entstehung "Erinnerungen" geformt hat, die seine Geschichte von seiner Geburt bis zu seinem Ende beschreiben. Diese Erinnerungen stehen in den Memory Particles geschrieben, die im Kern von Auldrant verweilen oder auch über die Sephiroth austreten können. Fon Belt Der Fon Belt ist ein sechsschichtiger Gürtel aus Fonons und Fonstones, der Auldrant umgibt. Die sechs Schichten sind jeweils einer Art der Fonons zuzuordnen. Es handelt sich hierbei um die Fonons, die von Fonists bei ihren Fonic Artes in ihre Körper aufgenommen werden, um die Fonic Artes wirken zu können. Neben den Fonons besteht der Fon Belt aus Fragmenten von Fonstones, in denen die Zukunft geschrieben steht. Die Fragmente entstammen den Fonstones, die einst mit dem Score graviert worden sind und so groß wie Berge gewesen sein sollen. Sie brachen auseinander und wurden Teil des Fon Belts, aber viele stürzten wieder herab. Der Fon Belt ist unabdingbar für die Existenz des Seventh Fonon, das erzeugt wird, indem Memory Particles aus dem Kern von Auldrant durch den Fon Belt geleitet werden. Die Memory Particles fusionieren dort mit den anderen Fonons und bildet in ihrer Vereinigung das Seventh Fonon. Aber das Seventh Fonon bildet keine eigene Schicht wie es die anderen sechs Fonon-Arten tun. Die Fonons im Fon Belt existieren in solchen Massen, dass sie Fonons auf Auldrant anziehen. Durch die Seventh Fonons im Fon Belt werden etwa instabile Replicas getötet, die ausschließlich aus Seventh Fonon besteht, da ihr körpereigenes Fonon von den Seventh Fonons im Fon Belt angezogen und auseinandergerissen wird. Auch die Fonons anderer Arten gehen nach dem Tod eines Lebewesens in den Fon Belt zurück. Outer Lands Die Outer Lands sind die äußere Schale von Auldrant, die sich gebildet hat, nachdem die noch nicht verflüssigten Gebiete im (heutigen) Qliphoth mithilfe der Sephiroth Trees 30.000 Meter in die Höhe angehoben wurden. thumb|300px|left|Die Weltkarte von Auldrant Die Einwohner der Outer Lands wissen überwiegend nichts von der Existenz des Qliphoth oder dass sie auf eher instabilem Terrain leben, aber wenn zu tief in die Erde der Outer Lands gegraben wird, kann Miasma hervorkommen, das aus dem Qliphoth stammt. Diverse eigentlich natürliche Erscheinungen, die in den Outer Lands nicht existieren können, wurden mithilfe von Fonic Technology imitiert, wie etwa Vulkane. Die Outer Lands werden durch die Sephiroth Trees und ihre Zweige im Himmel gehalten. Auch die Dividing Line, die sich unterhalb der Outer Lands im Qliphoth befindet, trägt zur Stabilisierung bei. Überschreitet ein fallendes Land jedoch die Dividing Line, fällt es ungebremst in das Qliphoth. Die Outer Lands werden von fünf Kontinenten geformt, zwischen denen das Meer liegt, und sind grundlegend den Reichen Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Malkuth und Daath zuzuordnen. Rugnica Rugnica ist der größe Kontinent der Outer Lands und befindet sich auf der Weltkarte im Osten. Es ist ein außerordentlich grünes Land und sehr bewaldet, aber auch gebirgig. Es ist nach den Himmelsrichtungen unterteilt, wobei die Grenzen von dem Fubras River gebildet werden. Südlich von seiner Ost-West-Ausdehnung befinden sich die South Rugnica Plains, die überwiegend Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca sind. Alles nördlich davon gehört zu Malkuth und wird durch den Fubras River erneut in die East Rugnica Plains, West Rugnica Plains und North Rugnica Plains unterteilt. In den North Rugnica Plains liegt Malkuth' Hauptstadt Grand Chokmah. Die Ortschaften von Rugnica sind Kaitzur, der Kaitzur Naval Port, das Choral Castle, Akzeriuth, der Deo Pass, Fubras River, Engeve, St. Binah, die Cheagle Woods, Theor Forest, die Mushroom Road und Grand Chokmah. Aberria Aberria ist nach Rugnica der größte Kontinent der Outer Lands und gehört überwiegend zum Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Es erstreckt sich eher südlich auf der Weltkarte von Westen nach Osten. Topografisch ist es sehr variationsreich. Grundsätzlich kann es aber in die East Aberrian Plains mit der Hauptstadt Baticul und die West Aberrian Plains unterteilt werden. Getrennt werden diese beiden Ebenen durch das außerordentlich sumpfige Gebiet der Inista Marsh. An die East Aberrian Plains schließt nahtlos die Zao Desert an, bei der es sich um sehr trockenes und warmes Sandwüstengebiet handelt. Dieses Gebiet umfasst die autarke Stadt Chesedonia, die wiederum eine Art Grenze zu der im Norden anschließenden Ispanian Peninsula bildet. Diese ist erneut sehr grünlich wie Aberria selbst, stark bewaldet und gebirgig. Über die Rotelro Bridge ist die Ispanian Peninsula mit Rugnica verbunden. Die Ortschaften von Aberria sind Belkend und Port Belkend, die Inista Marsh, Baticul, die Zao Ruins, die Desert Oasis, Chesedonia, das Tataroo Valley und im Endspiel Eldrant, das aus dem Himmel an die Küste der Ispanian Peninsula gespült wurde. Hod Archipelago Der Hod Archipelago ist eine Ansammlung kleinerer Inseln im zentralen Ozean. Ursprünglich gehörten sämtliche menschlichen Siedlungen des Archipels zu Malkuth, aber nach der Vernichtung durch Hod sechzehn Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss verblieb der Archipel unbewohnt. Die Ortschaften sind die Isle of Feres sowie Yulia City, nachdem die Outer Lands wieder abgesenkt wurden. Sylvana Sylvana ist der eher winterliche Kontinente im Nordwesten der Weltkarte und gehört dem Hoheitsgebiet von Malkuth an. Er erstreckt sich eher länglich in West-Ost-Ausrichtung und reicht mit dem Tuft Archipelago bis an das Absorption Gate am Nordpol heran. Von Sylvana ist lediglich die östliche Ebene bewohnt. Eine Grenze bilden die Roneal Mountains, die sich über die gesamte westliche Ebene erstrecken. Zwischen ihnen haben sich auch zahlreiche Seen und Tiefebenen gebildet. Die Ortschaften sind Keterburg, das Absorption Gate am Nordpol, der Mt. Roneal sowie Nebilim's Crag, die sich innerhalb der Roneal Mountains befindet. Padamiya Padamiya ist ein eher kleinerer Kontinent südlich von Sylvana und gehört dem Hoheitsgebiet der Theokratie Daath an. Im Grunde erstreckt sich Daath mitsamt seines Pilgerwegs über den gesamten Kontinent. Padamiya ist keine weiteren Gebiete unterteilt, fällt aber vor allem über seinen Vulkan auf, der für die Outer Lands künstlich mithilfe von Fonic Technology hergestellt werden musste. Die Ortschaften auf Padamiya sind Daath sowie die dazugehörigen Pilgerstellen des Fourth Stone Monuments und Daath Bay. Zudem lassen sich hier der Vulkan Mt. Zaleho sowie die Aramis Spring finden, die die Yulia Road beherbergt. Über diese ist es möglich, zwischen dem Qliphoth und den Outer Lands zu reisen. Nach dem Absenken der Outer Lands verliert sie selbstverständlich ihre Bedeutung. Radessia Das außerordentlich gebirgige und lebensfeindliche Radessia wird vor allem von den Meggiora Highlands geprägt, die sich beinahe über den gesamten Kontinent erstrecken. Bewohnt ist lediglich die östliche Küste des Kontinents. Radessia weist kaum bis keine Vegetation auf und ist aufgrund zahlreicher Strudel stellenweise schwer zu bereisen. Es liegt im Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear und ist geografisch nicht weit von Aberria entfernt, wo sich die Hauptstadt befindet. Die Ortschaften sind Sheridan und Port Sheridan sowie die Meggiora Highlands. Über mehrere Eingänge lässt sich die Ortion Cavern finden, in der Fonimin für Fomicry geborgen werden kann. Im Nordwesten befindet sich die Nam Cobanda Isle, die jedoch gut geschützt ist. Andere Gebiete *'Qiubi Peninsula': Die Qiubi Peninsula beherbergt den Tower of Rem und war bis zum Absenken der Outer Lands neben Yulia City die einzige Ortschaft im Qliphoth. Sobald die Outer Lands abgesenkt sind, befindet es sich südlich von Rugnica. *'Radiation Gate': Dem Absorption Gate am Nordpol ist das Radiation Gate am Südpol entgegengesetzt, das jedoch nicht deutlich einem der anderen Kontinente zugeordnet werden kann. Score Das Score ist ein wichtiges Schlüsselelement in der Kultur aller Einwohner Auldrants. Die Memory Particles von Auldrant beinhalten nämlich nicht nur die Geschichte von Auldrant selbst, sondern auch jene aller Menschen, die aus ihnen gelesen werden kann. Auf diese Weise kann die Zukunft in Erfahrung gebracht werden. Die Menschen sind überaus abhängig von dem Score, der in der Hand des Orders of Lorelei ist. Diese Vereinigung soll den Ablauf des Scores überwachen, um den im Score versprochenen Wohlstand in der Zukunft zu gewährleisten. Geschichte Dawn Age Die Dawn Age bezeichnet die Ära 2.000 Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss. Zu dieser Zeit existierte das Qliphoth noch nicht. Vor mehr als 2.000 Jahren entdeckte Dr. Southern Cross in der Nähe eines Pols das Seventh Fonon, was den Fonic War 2.026 Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss einleitete. Zu dieser Zeit war die Welt in sechs Großmächte und mehrere kleine Staaten unterteilt, die sich um das gefundene Seventh Fonon als politisches Werkzeug stritten. Der Krieg forderte nicht nur binnen eines Monats die Hälfte der Weltbevölkerung, sondern veränderte auch die Natur in ihrer Gestalt. Die Menschen verzweifelten und spalteten sich in zwei Gruppierungen: diejenigen, die das Seventh Fonon nutzen wollten, und diejenigen, die es nicht tun wollten. Kämpfe brachen aus und Chaos regierte über zehn Jahre hinweg, bis dem Krieg durch die hochbegabte Fonist namens Yulia Jue ein Ende gesetzt wurde. Durch Vibrationen des Kerns von Auldrant war das Miasma entstanden und hatte große Teile der Landmasse verflüssigt. Der Krieg war zwar beendet, aber die Länder wurden also vom Miasma bedroht. Um sie zu retten, hob Yulia mithilfe der Sephiroth, dem Key of Lorelei und den ausgestoßenen Memory Particles die Länder 30.000 Meter in die Luft und formte so die Outer Lands. Aus der Dawn Age stammen zahlreiche Maschinen, die derartig kompliziert sind, dass auch die besten Handwerker und Forscher sie nur noch reparieren, nicht aber nachbauen können. Die größte Errungenschaft der Dawn Age ist der von Yulia erschaffene Planet Storm mithilfe der beiden Tore am Nord- und Südpol. Auf diese Weise werden die Memory Particles aus dem Kern durch den Fon Belt geführt, sodass durch die Fusion aller Arten des Fonons das Seventh Fonon in größeren Massen entsteht. Hod War Der Hod War tobte zwischen den Reichen Malkuth und Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Seinen Höhepunkt fand er in der Vernichtung von Hod, die durch eine künstliche Hyperresonance geschah und im Grunde nichts mit dem Krieg selbst zu tun hatte. Die Wahrheit ist jedoch nur wenigen bekannt. Der Hod War fand fünfzehn Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss ein Ende, da Fon Master Evenos einen Waffenstillstand zwischen den Reichen aushandelte. Tales of the Abyss Im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss ändert die Helden vieles am Konzept von Auldrant. Sie kehren die Existenz der Outer Lands wieder um, indem sie diese langsam in das Qliphoth absenken, und finden nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch, das Miasma im Kern von Auldrant zu versiegeln, einen Weg, es endgültig zu neutralisieren. Lorelei, das im Kern von Auldrant verweilte und im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss von Van Grants in dessen Körper versiegelt wird, möchte die Schwerkraft von Auldrant verlassen und zur siebten Schicht des Fon Belts werden. Ob ihm dies letztendlich gelingt, bleibt offen. Wissenswertes *Da die Länge eines Jahrs auf Auldrant mit 765 Tagen mehr als doppelt so lang ist wie das irdische Jahr, die Dauer von Tagen jedoch mit jener der Erde identisch ist, würde dies bedeutet, dass sämtliche Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss in irdische Zeit umgewandelt doppelt so alt wären. Hinweise en:Auldrant Kategorie:Welten Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss